


【Theseus/Newt】斯卡曼德成长史

by HecateTeufel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateTeufel/pseuds/HecateTeufel





	【Theseus/Newt】斯卡曼德成长史

纽特•斯卡曼德先生，众所周知，是一位战争英雄，英国首席傲罗。尽管早年他曾因年少无知犯下许多过错，但我们不得不承认，如今他已经彻底脱胎换骨，成为了与昔日的忒修斯•斯卡曼德先生一样令人们敬仰的存在。

临近中午纽特才从他的手提箱里钻出来，顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，脱下了略显宽大的旧睡袍。他极其难得地对着衣柜陷入了犹豫，最终还是决定穿上自己的孔雀蓝色外套。  
他没有在家吃早饭，难得的一天假期，他想雅各布的店里不会缺他一顿早餐。也正如他所料，当他幻影移形过去的时候，店里的第一份面包刚刚摆好装盘。  
“嘿，瞧瞧是谁来啦？纽特！你可真是个稀客。”矮胖的美国男人给了他一个热情的拥抱：“要不是蒂娜偶尔带来你的回信，我险些以为你早就忘了我们几个老朋友。”  
“噢，当然没有，雅各布。”纽特缓缓抬起手臂回应了对方的拥抱。他已经很久没有做过类似的动作了，稍微有一点迟疑：“你知道的，傲罗不比生物学家，我必须打起十二万分的精神来应对每天的工作。公文倒还是次要的，最头疼的是你得……总之我很抱歉，我实在是没能抽出时间拜访你们。”  
“说什么呢，没人要你道歉，没人。”雅各布高声嚷嚷着，用力拍了拍纽特的后背：“你已经很努力了，我们都明白。”  
“谢谢。”纽特露出了一个释然的苦笑。  
“行了，不想笑就别笑。我猜你应该还没吃早餐？尝尝我们的新品吧，奎妮说你肯定会喜欢的。”  
纽特松了口气，感激地接过了雅各布递过来的餐盘。  
事实证明奎妮没错，纽特的确喜欢过这种口味。不过准确来说，是多年以前。

斯卡曼德家的两个儿子，大一些的总是偏好微苦的食物，而小一些的则嗜好甜食。相比起黑巧克力和焦糖，纽特显然更倾向于白巧克力和蜂蜜。于是他在家庭聚餐上把自己不爱吃的东西悄悄藏了起来，准备饭后拿去喂给神奇动物。但是很不巧，他的父亲一眼就看穿了他的举动，厉声呵问道：“纽特！你盘子后面的是什么？焦糖饼干？你知不知道自己已经十岁了！你的用餐礼仪都拿去喂了那些该死的神奇动物吗？你为什么不能像你哥哥一样让我们省点心！”  
连日来因为小儿子沉迷于喂养骏鹰而不肯乖乖预习功课的愤怒，被老斯卡曼德先生悉数发泄在了餐桌上。他借题发挥狠狠数落了纽特一顿，只恨自己的小儿子远不及大儿子的万分之一。  
然而被他作为正面典型的忒修斯却开口打断了他：“父亲，我认为每个人都有自己的口味，苦或是甜，不过就是种无伤大雅的喜好。没有人必须以另一个人为标准，即使是我，也同样有自己的挑剔。”一边说着，忒修斯一边把纽特没能及时藏好的焦糖饼干放进了自己的盘子，又从自己还没动过的餐点中挑出了过于甜腻的蜂蜜泡芙推到了弟弟面前：“我想这样问题就解决了。各人有各人的选择，更适合自己的，同时也能互补他人。” 忒修斯在谈判上很有天赋，或许得益于他的老师邓布利多。他在同父亲的口舌之争中几乎从未输过，而今天也一样，老斯卡曼德先生看着他们津津有味地解决着互换后的食物，很快就败下阵来：“你迟早有一天会把他宠坏。”  
“是吗？我不介意它早点到来。”忒修斯冲弟弟得意地挑了挑眉，满意地看到了纽特充满感激的笑脸。  
自此，纽特的菜单中再也没有了那些恼人的苦涩食物，忒修斯会替他吃掉所有的黑巧克力和焦糖，就像会替他承受所有来自现实的残酷一样，只给他留下白巧克力或是蜂蜜味的梦乡。  
不过忒修斯很快就自食其果了。随着年龄的增长，纽特变得越来越固执、任性以及倔强。在他看起来安分乖巧的外表下，其实深藏着一个格外有主见的灵魂。  
而老斯卡曼德先生并不待见纽特的主见。他时常被纽特的叛逆气得破口大骂，有时甚至扬言要动用家法。  
忒修斯在很长一段时间里最为不想面对的都是暑假，因为他不得不在忙碌了一整天的工作后，继续为父亲与弟弟之间的矛盾调停。虽然那也是他为数不多可以与弟弟亲密相处的时光，可饶了他吧，他真的受够了父亲似乎永无止境的怒火。当然他嘴上是这么说，心里却仍然享受着纽特对他信任与依赖。他不觉得纽特的爱好有什么太大的不妥，或许对于他们传统的父亲来说是有点离经叛道，但是在他看来，他希望他的弟弟能拥有任性的权利。  
可惜任性是要付出代价的。纽特的任性让他被学校开除了，即使是邓布利多也无法挽回。  
接到邓布利多来信的时候，忒修斯还在出席一场高层会议。他的助理把信件送了进来，示意他事情可能有些紧急。等他一目十行地读完了整封信，他连大衣都来不及穿就幻影移形赶了过去。梅林的胡子！他觉得自己简直要气到爆炸。  
可是当他在邓布利多的办公室了解了事情的原委后，他的火气渐渐平息了下来。他相信这件事绝非出自纽特的手笔，也相信一切都还有转机。是的，忒修斯告诉自己，无论要付出什么代价，他至少要帮弟弟把魔杖留下来。他不能让他们剥夺纽特使用魔法的资格。  
于是当纽特心惊胆战地提着行李等在公共休息室门口、以为铁定逃不过哥哥的一顿责骂时，他的哥哥仅仅是无奈又爱怜地揉了揉他的头发，然后就像往常一样牵着他的手带他回家。  
父亲的暴怒与母亲的失望全都被忒修斯挡了下来，他把纽特牢牢地护在身后，用自己引以为傲的口才同他们辩解：“都是我的错，是我先前太纵容他了。”忒修斯没什么诚意地说。  
“你也知道是你太纵容他了？我早就说过，你迟早有一天会把他宠坏！”老斯卡曼德先生怒不可遏，要不是他的夫人拦着，他恐怕已经抽出了自己的魔杖：“一个纽特就已经够令我心烦的了！现在连你也要忤逆我吗？忒修斯！”  
“不，我没有忤逆您的意思，我只是单纯地认为愤怒并不能解决问题。我们的当务之急应该是想想对策，而不是毫无意义的争吵和咆哮。”  
相比起激动得脸红脖子粗的父亲，忒修斯的表情可以说得上是云淡风轻。他几句话就将问题的矛头指向了事情该如何解决，同时发誓自己绝对会竭尽全力帮助他唯一的弟弟。  
老斯卡曼德先生没有做出任何表示。他接过斯卡曼德夫人递来的茶水顺了顺气，眼睛瞪着从进门起就一直一言不发的小儿子。  
晚餐在一片可怕的沉默中度过，即使是斯卡曼德夫人精心烹制的菜肴也没能给一家人带来多少食欲。最终，老斯卡曼德先生在所有人离席前，对自己的大儿子说了一句：“你不可能护他一辈子。”  
“我能。”忒修斯果断又坚定地反驳：“我也会。”  
之后忒修斯和邓布利多一起为纽特奔波了很久，他们成功地保住了纽特的魔杖，但很遗憾依旧无法改变他被霍格沃茨开除的命运。纽特知道哥哥已经为自己做了太多，他心怀感激，并且希望能为忒修斯做些什么。因此当忒修斯没做任何指望地提议他先去魔法部打打工时，纽特很难得地没有表现出抗拒。  
反正哥哥从来不会强求自己一定要成为怎样的人，现在的一切都是暂时的。纽特天真又满足地想。  
他的生活开始一成不变。他每天准时准点地跟着忒修斯一起出门，两个人在魔法部的电梯里分道扬镳，独留他一个去和家养小精灵打上一整天的交道。下了班他们会等着对方一起回家，纽特负责喂养他的神奇动物，而忒修斯负责喂养他。  
他们有时会交流一些工作上的烦心事，不过更多的时候是纽特兴致盎然地讲他的神奇动物，忒修斯饶有趣味地看着他，偶尔出声附和几句。他们的一天会结束在一个晚安吻里，是的，二十四岁的忒修斯还保留着给十六岁的纽特一个晚安吻的习惯。  
这样的日子算不上多有趣，可也相当平和安稳。纽特本以为它会持续得更久一点，然而麻瓜世界突如其来的战争过早地打破了现有的温存。

忒修斯不顾魔法部的反对私自上了前线，他把自己伪装成一个麻瓜士兵，同普通人一样，在枪林弹雨中尽可能地谋求一线生机。  
作为一名傲罗，忒修斯其实已经见证过了太多的悲剧和死亡。但面对如此大规模的战场，哪怕沉稳如他也免不了感到震撼——到处都是残垣断壁，炮火混合着硝烟，把整个世界拖入死寂的血海。只有在此刻你才能体会到人类的渺小，血肉之躯在强悍的重型武器面前根本不值一提。  
起初的日子并不好过，即使忒修斯有魔法的助力，他也还是时常会受伤，会在每一个阴冷的天气听见自己的骨头咯吱作响。而每当他辗转反侧难以入眠的时候，他都会在心里默默地回忆和纽特在一起的时光。还好纽特不会经历这些，他总是暗自庆幸。不然以阿尔忒弥斯内心的柔软程度，肯定会为了那些无辜的亡灵把自己的眼睛哭肿。  
忒修斯一直等到战事逐渐稳定后才开始给纽特写信，他基本上报喜不报忧，以免他的弟弟为他担心。纽特只要乖乖地待在办公室里跟家养小精灵搞好关系就行了。或者外出考察他的神奇动物，跑到天涯海角去，离战乱越远越好。  
可惜纽特根本不可能放心，他每天都提心吊胆，生怕自己在阵亡名单上看到忒修斯的名字。他几乎每晚都会从噩梦中惊醒，睁开眼发现到处都是红色的血光，而忒修斯躺在血泊中停止了呼吸。睡眠魔药也没有给他太大的帮助，他最后只好躲到自己的箱子中去，靠他的小世界给他带来片刻的安宁。  
直到忒修斯的猫头鹰终于带回来了哥哥的消息，纽特才睡了他近段时间以来的第一个好觉。不过随之而来的是忒修斯的上司不断对他进行的旁敲侧击，企图打探到忒修斯没有上报给魔法部的情报。纽特为此感到身心俱疲，他只能尽量降低自己本就不多的存在感，以期自己还能坚持到忒修斯回来拯救他的一天。  
好在他很快就得到了一个解脱的机会，托他对神奇动物过于了解的福，他被他的上司点名指派去战地驯龙。听起来绝不是一个美差，但对于纽特来说，还会有比它更好的选择，让他既能逃离办公室、又能离哥哥近一点吗？   
于是继斯卡曼德家的大儿子后，斯卡曼德家的小儿子也成功地混到了战场前线。忒修斯对此毫不知情，他始终以为纽特正呆在遥远的北美进行野外考察，还时不时地提醒他的弟弟注意安全，千万不要无端地被战火波及。  
纽特每次收到忒修斯的来信都会愧疚万分，他实在是不敢想象忒修斯知道真相后会有多么震怒。为了他们两个的生命安全着想，他决定死也不能告诉哥哥真相。  
然而事与愿违，他在某次陪着乌克兰铁肚皮外出散步时，无意间得知了敌人的偷袭计划。对方誓死也要干掉的目标不是别人，正是他的亲生哥哥忒修斯。  
纽特陷入了一瞬间的慌乱，他险些连幻身咒都无法维持。不过在那一瞬间过后他又迅速冷静下来，他要去帮他的哥哥，立刻、现在。  
纽特风尘仆仆地赶到了敌袭最密集的战壕，毫不意外地看到忒修斯满脸的惊讶以及紧随其后的愤怒。纵使透过遮天蔽日的风沙和烟尘，忒修斯的眼神也依旧犀利，眼眸依旧明亮，仿佛是只映照着他一个人的太阳。  
在出发前，纽特曾千百遍地在心里盘算，他和忒修斯之间究竟需要怎样的开场白才能最大限度地削弱对方的火气。可真正看到忒修斯满脸泥土都遮掩不住的疲惫以及对他浓浓的担忧后，他的大脑除了指挥他露出一副可怜巴巴的苦相外，就什么也记不起来了。当然连他自己都不知道的是，忒修斯拿他最没辙的就是他无措又无辜的样子，睁着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛，像极了找不到家的幼鹿。因此他事先所设想的种种都没能派上用场。忒修斯只是故作生气地瞪了他一眼，随即就无可奈何地牵着他往军营里走。  
他们的运气不够好，纽特还没来得及提醒忒修斯要警惕敌袭，对方的人就已经来了。所有人都迅速投入了战斗，纽特也不例外。  
比起实战经验丰富的忒修斯来说，纽特靠与各种神奇动物搏斗得来的战斗力，在面对麻瓜的热武器时根本不够看。他只能勉强自保，尽可能不去拖忒修斯的后腿。不过他也并不是没有强项。他可以媲美神奇动物的敏锐知觉，成功地帮他们避开了混在人群中的黑巫师的偷袭。当然紧随其后的一场魔法混战就避无可避了。  
忒修斯和纽特在混战中各自受了一些伤，不算严重。对面就没有那么幸运了，他们死伤无数，赔进去了大半人马。  
这应该就是最好的结果了，纽特心想，梅林保佑，他来的还算及时。可惜他高兴的还是太早。就在他们刚刚放松警惕的瞬间，一条漏网之鱼不知从哪里窜了出来，孤注一掷地要置他们与死地。  
魔咒激烈地在空中碰撞，摩擦出五颜六色的火花。黑巫师灵巧的身影穿梭其间，所用的禁忌魔法以一敌二也丝毫不落下乘。  
忒修斯有一点浮躁，他还惦记着纽特的伤口。为了尽快结束这场麻烦的加时赛，他用上了一些需要高度专注才能施展的咒语。纽特见状自觉地负责起了干扰敌人，他们配合得天衣无缝，很快就在对方杂乱无章的攻击中占了上风。  
眼看就要落败，黑巫师却完全没有要逃走的意思。他放下魔杖，身体一阵一阵剧烈地抽搐。一缕缕黑烟从他的表皮上升起，逐渐凝结成一只狰狞的怪物。  
“我的天，这到底是什么……”纽特忍不住发出一声惊呼。他和忒修斯扔出的所有魔咒都被对方给吞噬掉了，它就像一块吸饱了水的海绵，以肉眼可见的速度胀大了数十倍不止。“梅林啊，我们现在跑还来得及吗？”  
“来不及了。”比起弟弟的震惊，忒修斯显得要镇定得多。他偏头在纽特耳边低语了几句，紧接着两人就将魔杖的杖尖并在了一起。他们一同念出繁复又冗长的咒语，平缓的语速随着怪物的迫近不断加快。终于，就在它向他们挥下利爪的同时，耀眼的紫金色光芒从他们的魔杖上迸发出来，明亮得如同破开夜幕的闪电一般，瞬间撕碎了对方庞大的身躯。  
“成功了！”纽特躺在地上不住喘息。魔法对撞产生的巨大反冲力让他们俩全都跌倒在地，魔杖从他们的手中脱出，远远地滚落在一旁。  
纽特在爬起来之前下意识地往哥哥所在的方向瞟了一眼——然后他就再也发不出任何声音，只凭着近乎本能的一股力量，撞开了尚不及做出反应的忒修斯。  
“纽特！”  
他听见了哥哥撕心裂肺的呼喊。

纽特醒过来的时候是正午，阳光暖暖地洒在身上，令他有片刻的恍惚。他感觉自己做了很久的噩梦，没有什么具体内容，只有无边无际的黑暗和痛苦。可即便如此他也并不害怕，他在梦里始终有种直觉，忒修斯一定会救他。  
“纽特！谢天谢地你总算是醒了。”忒修斯早在弟弟的睫毛颤动第一下的时候就快要无法忍耐自己的激动，一向冷静自持的傲罗仿佛心爱的玩具失而复得的孩子一般，激动得红了眼眶：“你感觉怎么样？有没有哪不舒服？”  
“没有，我很好忒修斯。”纽特眨了眨眼，尽量忽略掉自己久睡后的无力感：“我睡了几天？”  
“三天。三天了，纽特。”忒修斯的声音有些嘶哑，语气听起来既庆幸又后怕。  
纽特从未见过忒修斯这幅模样，惯于把自己打理得一丝不差的哥哥此时看起来狼狈极了，下巴上冒出了淡青色的胡茬，眼睛里也布满了通红的血丝。不仅仅是憔悴，纽特想，忒修斯现在的状况用脆弱来形容似乎也不为过，他已经经不起自己再出任何差错了。  
“我很抱歉，忒奥。”让忒修斯如此替自己担惊受怕并非纽特本意，但若是重来一次，他还是会毫不犹豫地做出同样的选择：“可我并不后悔。”  
忒修斯没有接话，他只是深深地凝视着纽特，眼里的沉重叫后者产生了一种喘不过气的错觉。“不用跟我道歉，阿尔忒弥斯，我不怪你。”  
“你只要记得自己的话就够了。”

纽特在圣芒戈住了很久，期间邓布利多来看望过他几次，给百无聊赖的他带来有关忒修斯的英雄故事。  
麻瓜的战争终于结束了。作为战争中最大的功臣，忒修斯被授予了战争英雄的美称，成为了无论是麻瓜界还是巫师界都争相称颂的典型。然而忒修斯从不在纽特面前提起这些，因此也只有偶尔造访的邓布利多能给他讲讲，他的哥哥在战场上有多么英勇。  
纽特有种感觉，他和哥哥之间有什么悄然地发生了改变。他说不上来具体的，只觉得忒修斯好像陷入了某种矛盾的古怪。  
忒修斯仍旧包容他，包容他的决定和选择。但忒修斯不再纵容他，纵容他对自己缺点的逃避和遮掩。  
“你得学会直面它们，纽特，你不可能永远逃避。”说这话的时候，忒修斯正在指导他轻微社交障碍的弟弟去同陌生人交谈。纽特在哥哥鼓励的眼神下硬着头皮开口，发现一切或许比他想象的要简单。  
只是忒修斯的特训还远不止于此。他教了纽特几乎所有他能想到的魔法技巧，来弥补对方没能在霍格沃茨完成的学业。他的要求是那么的严格，以致于在他们之间的好几次魔法决斗中，纽特都以为忒修斯会杀了自己。  
“我不明白，忒修斯。”在又一次被哥哥击倒在地后，纽特有些委屈地抱怨道：“你不觉得你现在的做法越来越像父亲了吗？”  
“怎么可能！纽特，我为什么会像他？”  
“一样地希望我变‘优秀’，不是吗？”  
“不，当然不。”忒修斯被问得一时语塞，顿了顿才替自己想好说辞：“是强大不是‘优秀’，阿尔忒弥斯。你只有足够强大，才能有任性的权利。”  
有什么区别吗？纽特不太明白。斯卡曼德家的大儿子已经够强大了，他们家的小儿子为什么不能歇歇？而且他并不认为自己现在就很弱小，或者说，他在某些方面明明有属于自己的强大。  
纽特有些郁闷，他开始频繁地以要编写书籍为由到世界各地进行考察。一方面是为了躲着他哥哥，另一方面也是最主要的一方面，是他想要达成些什么来证明自己。他从忒修斯的公寓搬了出去，理由是独立是强大的前提。忒修斯没有阻拦，但每次他结束考察回到家时，总会发现哥哥出现在自己房间里。  
纽特的住所很小，只有一间卧室，还是单人床。而自从上学起就再也没有跟哥哥同床共枕过的纽特，显然并不愿意跟忒修斯挤在一起。他们会为了抢被子互相折腾，也会因为枕头的问题彼此嫌弃。纽特有时候恨不得把哥哥一脚踹下去，不过只要忒修斯对他敞开怀抱，他还是会不情不愿地靠过去。  
纽特也曾因赌气睡到过箱子里，可第二天一早他一定会发现自己躺在卧室的床上，忒修斯的气息包裹着他，叫他无处可逃。  
纽特认为忒修斯简直矛盾极了，他明明比谁都期望自己能快速地成长起来，却又总是忍不住把他当成个孩子似的来疼爱。他们为此爆发过不少争吵，不是他不体谅忒修斯作为哥哥的良苦用心，实在是忒修斯自己太过矛盾。  
所幸随着忒修斯越来越忙碌的工作，他们一年中见面的机会变得屈指可数。忒修斯不再来他的住所留宿，只偶尔给他留几张写满提醒的字条。  
他们就像绝大多数普通兄弟一样，始终维持着一种不远不近的关系。纽特甚至一度以为他们会维持它直到永远。  
然而莉塔的出现打破了一切。  
莉塔•莱斯特兰奇，一个在家族中不受重视、在学校里遭受排挤的女孩儿，同时也是纽特在学生时代仅有的人类朋友。他不清楚自己对她的友情是出于同类间的吸引，还是他天生对“怪物”的同情。总之他们非常要好，莉塔对于纽特来说非常重要。  
可惜后来纽特因为替她顶罪而被迫退学，两人间的友谊也暂时告一段落。纽特不知道莉塔之后是留在了霍格沃茨继续念书，还是也受到了惩罚。忒修斯不打算告诉他多余的细节，他也就装作不感兴趣没有多问。  
但是现在他和莉塔相遇了，就在他哥哥公寓旁边。  
“来找忒修斯？你似乎并不怎么常来。”莉塔冲纽特露出了一个恰到好处的微笑：“见到我很惊讶吗，纽特？看来忒修斯没有跟你提起过我搬家的事情。”  
“是、是的，我没想到你会搬到——搬到他隔壁。我是说，忒修斯可能忘了告诉我。”  
“也可能他只是不想勾起你不好的回忆。” 莉塔无所谓地耸了耸肩：“好了，既然我们碰巧遇见了，你难道不应该请我喝一杯吗？我们可是老朋友了。”  
纽特并不擅长拒绝别人，尤其莉塔还是他的朋友。他只能硬着头皮答应道：“那……一会儿见？”结果他的话音刚落，忒修斯就推开门走了出来，面无表情地扫了他一眼：“找我有事？”  
“没，没什么事。”纽特下意识地躲开了忒修斯的视线，想了想又开口道：“我今天大概会晚一些到家，你能帮我照顾一下它们吗？”  
忒修斯没有说话。他只是沉着脸接过了纽特递给他的箱子。

酒吧里很嘈杂，人们三五成群地聚在一起，高谈阔论或是对吹牛皮，让惯于安静的纽特觉得很不自在。  
莉塔的话也很多，大概是把他当成了树洞。纽特只好不时地点点头表示自己在听，心思却早就飞到了忒修斯那里。他总觉得忒修斯误会了什么，或许是他和莉塔的关系？如果他回去的时候忒修斯还没睡的话，他是不是应该给对方一个解释？唉，但愿他的哥哥会善待他的动物。纽特胡思乱想着。  
他没有注意莉塔到底喝了多少酒，后果就是等他把醉得一塌糊涂的老朋友安顿好后，时间早已过了午夜。  
真是一个“美妙”的夜晚，纽特有些头疼地想，忒修斯恐怕误会大了。  
纽特回到哥哥家时忒修斯似乎已经睡了，屋子里很安静，只有客厅留了灯。他打开卧室门蹑手蹑脚地走进去，打算偷偷到箱子里看一眼他的朋友们。没想到才刚刚走到床边，一股巨大的力量就把他扯到了床上。  
“忒修斯？”纽特闻到了一股刺鼻的酒味，闻起来比莉塔身上的还要浓郁。“你喝酒了？”  
忒修斯没有回答他，他只是死死地压在他的身上，紧紧地抱着他不肯松手。纽特挣扎了好几次都没能挣脱，他的魔杖被他落在了客厅里，他只能和忒修斯肉搏。而他自然不是忒修斯的对手，所以他最后索性放弃了。一晚上接连应付两个醉鬼使他感到身心俱疲，他不想去纠结忒修斯为什么会突然喝醉，只想躺在床上好好地睡一会。  
可惜今夜他注定与睡眠无缘。察觉到他不再有任何动作的忒修斯稍微撑起了一些身体，他们额头抵着额头，呼吸彼此的呼吸。忒修斯的眼睛即使在黑暗中也显得格外的亮，纽特不由得想到了太阳，也想到了星光。然而他没能出神多久，唇上温热的触感就打断了他的思绪——忒修斯吻了他。  
“你……”纽特刚一开口，忒修斯灵巧的舌头就迅速探进了他的嘴中。它舔过他敏感的上颚，扫过他整齐的齿列，又纠缠住他柔软的舌尖。来不及吞咽的唾液在两人的唇舌间交换，滴酒未沾的纽特感觉自己已经醉在了忒修斯充满酒气的吻里。直到忒修斯开始解他的衬衫纽扣纽特才猛地清醒过来，他剧烈地反抗，拽着忒修斯的手腕想要把对方拉开。忒修斯似乎对他的反应很不满，一个凶狠又霸道的吻再次落到他的唇上，逼迫他乖乖就范。  
纽特的大脑被忒修斯的舌头搅成了一锅粥，慌乱中他狠狠咬了忒修斯一口，留下了满嘴铁锈的味道。疼痛令忒修斯有了片刻的清醒，片刻后，纽特推开忒修斯跳下床，抱过手提箱奔到了客厅并召来魔杖，一个幻影移形迅速离开了这里。

纽特在深山老林里呆了足有一个月，他想他一定是中了忒修斯的夺魂咒，不然为什么老是会想起那个吻？  
噢，好吧，其实不止是那个吻，纽特烦躁又绝望地想。他的脑海走马灯一样自动播放着与忒修斯相关的所有片段，一遍又一遍，叫他连睡觉都不得安生。  
他记得几年前忒修斯陪他在乌尤尼盐沼考察，正午的阳光倾洒在他们身上，让忒修斯看起来宛如一尊神像。纽特透过镜面似的倒影观测太阳的变化对盐沼中生物的影响，不经意间却对上了另一个人的目光。忒修斯对它们是不会有兴趣的，纽特习惯性地揣摩忒修斯的意图，所以他是在欣赏太阳？  
纽特起先没有在意，可在第六次“偶然”与忒修斯的视线相撞后，他还是忍不住把自己的想法问了出来。忒修斯倒是很淡定，完全没有被抓包的窘迫。他坦坦荡荡地告诉纽特，自己其实更喜欢月亮。  
于是当他们后来在格陵兰碰巧赶上了极昼，纽特没忘打趣忒修斯是否会遗憾没有月亮可看。他记得忒修斯摇了摇头，回答说有他也一样。  
纽特那个时候没有多想，毕竟忒修斯从小到大都喜欢叫他阿尔忒弥斯，他猜这或许只是个无伤大雅的调侃。  
但现在他不得不承认，他哥哥恐怕对他抱有亲情以外的爱意。  
这个认知令纽特无法抑制地心跳加速，他既慌乱又悸动，连指尖都在微微颤抖。他想起了自己第一次闯进禁林时的心情，压抑的兴奋和克制的欣喜全都在看到独角兽的那一刻爆发出来，使他再也无法忍耐。它雪白的鬃毛在无边的黑暗中熠熠生辉，是他见过的最诱人最禁忌的美。  
纽特终于明白过来，他喜欢忒修斯，就像忒修斯喜欢他一样。

纽特回去的第一件事就是去找忒修斯说清楚。他迫不及待地想要见到他的哥哥，脚步是前所未有的急促，带着他此生最大的勇气。  
“纽特，你回来了。”忒修斯像往常一样迎接他。  
“我、我回来了。”纽特有些不太自然：“你那天……”  
“我真的非常非常抱歉，纽特，如果这让你困扰的话。我实在是喝得太醉了，以致于情绪有些失控。所有的一切都是我的错，我必须要向你道歉。”  
纽特没想到忒修斯会打断他，他原先想好的话被吞进了肚子里，只好临时换了一句：“不，我并没有很困扰。我的意思是说——你是喜欢我吗，忒奥？”  
忒修斯似乎怔了一下，随即露出一个苦笑：“你觉得呢，阿尔忒弥斯？”  
“我觉得，我也、我也……”纽特的脸涨得通红，紧张快要语无伦次。他的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着忒修斯，而后者几乎是立刻就懂了他未竟的意思。  
忒修斯有一瞬的惊讶，可能还夹杂着一点惊喜。不过都不重要了，因为他拒绝了他：“别说，阿尔忒弥斯。别说。”  
这下惊讶的人换成了纽特，他的脸色唰地一下变白，满眼不解地望着忒修斯有些痛苦的样子：“为什么？”  
“是因为我那天推开了你？还是因为莉塔？我和她只是朋友，我从来没有——”  
“不，不是你的问题纽特。错都在我。”  
“什么意思？”纽特并不满意忒修斯的回答：“你是后悔了吗，哥哥？”  
忒修斯没再说话，他默默地移开了视线，给了纽特一个近乎残忍的答案。  
“我知道了。”纽特深深地吸了口气，有些摇晃地站起身。他尽可能使自己走得稳一点，但还是撞倒了好几把椅子。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他听见忒修斯在叫他。  
“可我并不后悔，哥哥。”纽特没有停下脚步也没有回头：“从不。”

之后他们有很长一段时间都没有见面，纽特远远地躲开一切和忒修斯有关的事物，甚至是家庭聚餐都不再出席。忒修斯也没有来找过他，没有像以往一样来劝他哄他，他想他大概是被抛弃了。  
他的哥哥明明爱他，为什么不肯接受他呢？他们两个明明相爱，为什么不能在一起呢？纽特想不明白，忒修斯明明也不是会惧怕世俗眼光的人，他又为什么会后悔呢？  
为了不让自己整天沉浸在名为忒修斯的怪圈里，纽特拼命给自己找了许多活干。他走遍了世界上绝大多数地方，与无数神奇动物结为朋友，让自己不再感到孤单。他也曾去过不少麻瓜聚集的场所，不与人结交，只体验不同的风土人情。麻瓜们大多很有意思，他学着他们在锁上刻下自己和另一个人的名字，然后把锁挂在桥上，再将钥匙丢进河里。他也学着他们买过各地的明信片，把自己每到一处的心情都忠实地记录下来，假装有人可以同他一起分享。他写的内容总是千奇百怪，不过末尾一定会有一句：真希望你也能看见。  
纽特在旅行期间收到过几封邓布利多的来信，起初无外乎都是问他考察进展得是否顺利，有没有什么新的发现。后来纽特委婉地向对方提出了一些问题，关于如何处理复杂的兄弟关系。邓布利多表示他也并不擅长，但无论如何都希望他的得意门生能够记住，血缘是世界上最牢不可破的羁绊。  
“忒修斯很爱你，只是方式可能不太正确。多跟他沟通沟通吧，你们本该是彼此最亲密的人。”  
邓布利多的话点醒了他，的确，不管他和忒修斯之间的感情发生了怎样的变化，他们是兄弟的事实永远也不会改变。他们是最亲密的，即使他的感情注定得不到回应，他也该对他的哥哥好一点。  
于是纽特重新回到了忒修斯身边。他们之间始终维持着一种微妙的关系，密不可分又界限分明，就像混在一起的水和油。纽特不再总是往外跑，他会抽空陪忒修斯吃饭，两个人随意地聊些什么话题——几乎什么都可以，除了横亘在他们间的禁忌。纽特也会给忒修斯准备礼物，有的送了有的没送，送了的一定会收到一份回礼。除此之外他们似乎再也没有什么其他交集，就好像一对普通得不能再普通的兄弟，不会过分亲密也不会过分疏离。  
但爱意终究是藏不住的。忒修斯晦涩的眼神和不时的叹息让纽特明白，或许他还是令哥哥难做了。可他真的没有半分逼迫忒修斯接受他的意思，他只是想离忒修斯稍微近一点，哪怕是作为他的弟弟。  
当然他没能就这个问题纠结太久，因为很快他就得知了一个消息：忒修斯和莉塔准备订婚。  
纽特听说后第一反应是不可能，忒修斯喜欢的明明是……自己。不，应该说曾经喜欢的是自己。纽特不知道在他离开后究竟发生了什么，不过忒修斯很有可能就是那个时候和莉塔在一起的。他不得不说忒修斯的保密工作做得可真好，连他也瞒到了如今。他突然很想知道忒修斯最近和他相处的时候都在想些什么，想他幼稚可笑的弟弟，还是年轻漂亮的女朋友？亏他还以为忒修斯近段时间的纵容是对他感情的默许。他以为他们心照不宣地达成了共识，没想到一切不过是他自作多情！忒修斯早就另觅新欢了。  
他该有什么情绪？愤怒、伤心、失落、痛苦？他不清楚，他甚至记不清自己到底有没有向他们表示祝福。他唯一的念头就是忒修斯实在是太厉害了，他是要杀了自己。  
就在纽特即将陷入崩溃之际，邓布利多找到了他，告诉他了一条有关雷鸟的消息，希望他能去帮帮它。  
雷鸟啊，纽特抚摸着它巨大的头颅，还是没能忍住自己的思绪：他始终都觉得忒修斯像极了雷鸟，凶悍、敏锐、威严又高贵。就像他的守护神一样，是谁都无法比拟的存在。哪怕他早就不再爱他了，他在他心目中的形象也还是一如既往的完美。  
纽特带着他的雷鸟弗兰克去了纽约，没有用幻影移形或是门钥匙，反而选了麻瓜的方式乘坐轮船。沿途的风景使他的心情渐趋平静，一望无垠的大海似乎总能包容世间所有的不平。他在抵达前收到了一封忒修斯的来信，信中的口吻一如平常，照例是对他的问候和对自己现况的简述。纽特看着有些好笑，却依旧把信扔进了箱子里。  
他在美国认识了雅各布，一个想开面包店的矮胖麻瓜；蒂娜，一位责任感极强的前美国傲罗；以及奎妮，一名天生的摄神取念师。他箱子里的动物因为雅各布的错误被放了出来，造成了不小的混乱和麻烦。而当他和雅各布成功完成了对毒角兽的诱捕后，一直跟踪他们的蒂娜把他们正呆着的箱子带去了美国魔法国会。  
当纽特的名字在美国魔法国会被提起时，有人立即就接上了忒修斯•斯卡曼德的名字。然后纽特听到他们开始议论他的哥哥，基本上都是敬佩和赞许。事实上类似的事情从小到大发生过无数次，纽特早就习以为常，有时甚至还引以为傲。但是现在，他一点都不想听见他的名字和哥哥的名字被人们同时提起。他厌倦了他们的兄弟关系，只想一个人远远地逃离。  
不过他没能继续想下去，他为默默然的事情同他们据理力争，想要证明自己无罪。可惜没有人相信他，他被逮捕了，还被判了死刑。  
他在被宣判的那一刻曾想过，如果他真的死了，不知道忒修斯会不会在他的葬礼上哭。可下一秒他就告诉自己不可能，因为他不会给忒修斯参加自己葬礼的机会。  
他在神奇动物的帮助下成功从监狱里逃了出来，顺带还救出了他的新朋友。紧接着他与露出马脚的格林德沃展开了激烈的战斗，并且再次借助神奇动物的力量出其不意地抓住了对方。  
最后为了消除魔法世界对麻瓜世界造成的影响，他让弗兰克带着用于消除记忆的魔药飞向天空，完成了他纽约之旅的使命。  
总的来说他对此次旅行还是相当满意的，当然奎妮要是能少窥探一些他的想法就更好了。因为她不止一次地安慰他说：“噢亲爱的，也许他有什么苦衷呢？或许你该让我见上他一面，说不定我能帮到你。”  
“不我没事，真的。”纽特每次都只得一脸尴尬地岔开话题，以免奎妮再说出什么他不想被人知道的秘密。

纽特回去后和忒修斯只见过两面，一次是在他新书的发布会上。出版方要求他除了助理外，至少还要有一名家属到场。他把信写给了妈妈，来的却是忒修斯还有莉塔。他们两个已经订婚了，大概婚期也不会太远。  
纽特总是自虐一般地去打探他们所有的动向，哪怕听完后一定会胡思乱想很久，他也还是想去了解忒修斯作为爱人时的形象。  
听说他们一起出门时会想，忒修斯也会把她的脚放在自己膝头，替她系鞋带穿鞋吗？听说他们一起逛街时会想，忒修斯也会把自己的大衣披给她，替她遮雨挡太阳吗？听说他们一起吃饭时会想，忒修斯也会吃掉她不爱吃的食物，再把她喜欢的都留给她吗？听说他们一起回家时会想，忒修斯也会背着她，承诺她要背她一辈子吗？  
他想他们应该会一起工作，出双入对、形影不离，谁都要称赞一句他们的默契。他们也可能会一起休息，十指相扣、耳鬓厮磨，尽情倾诉对彼此的爱意。他们或许还会一起睡觉，亲吻做爱、抵死缠绵，然后拥抱着迎接新的一天。  
他们一定会的，毕竟忒奥是那么好，那么值得人喜欢。  
只是这一切都与他无关。  
八卦杂志拍下了他们发布会的照片，很不巧，莉塔正好站在纽特和忒修斯中间。他们添油加醋地散布纽特与莉塔结婚的消息，叫纽特不知该做何感想。好吧，但愿忒修斯不会介意，纽特颇为头疼地想，他真的不想再卷入任何与他们有关的话题。  
至于另一次见面是在魔法部，纽特为了自己的出境限制而来，在走廊上不期然遇见了莉塔。他有一瞬间的惊讶，但很快就被他收敛好，接着客气又礼貌地同她寒暄。他没想到忒修斯会安排莉塔进魔法部工作，不过也合情合理，他的哥哥总是喜欢把在意的人保护在自己的羽翼之下。  
相比起纽特的窘迫，莉塔倒是没有半分不自在。她回忆他们在学校时的经历，甚至还说出了纽特的至理名言。后来她似乎想到了什么，用一副欲言又止的表情劝说道：“你至少该回家吃顿饭，忒修斯很想你。”  
纽特整个人都僵住了，脸上的假笑差点挂不住。他为莉塔的天真感到心疼又好笑。真不知道她要是了解了自己和忒修斯之间的种种，还会不会像这样为了她的未婚夫来劝他？当然他什么也没说，他能说什么呢？即使现在他和莉塔早就彻底断了联系，可无论如何他都相当珍惜他们曾经的友谊。他衷心地希望她能幸福，不管她的幸福是不是要建立在他的痛苦之上。  
他们边走边说，很快就走到了会议厅门口。忒修斯也到了，他看起来还是老样子，眉眼间依旧带着不自觉的威严。纽特和他简单地打过招呼，两个人就一起走进了会议厅。  
毫不意外纽特的出境申请被驳回了，他拒绝替魔法部工作，魔法部自然不会让他好过。他走出会议厅大步离开，忒修斯从后面追了上来。他本以为忒修斯会因为纽约的事情对他说教，然而忒修斯没有，只是问他究竟想选择哪一边。纽特沉默了片刻，回答说我哪边都不选。  
怎么可能不选？纽特有些赌气地想，忒修斯在哪边他就肯定在哪边，他的哥哥还不明白吗？  
他本想拒绝忒修斯给他的拥抱，可最后到底也没有推开，反倒往对方身边凑了凑。忒修斯在他耳边警告他小心魔法部的监视，湿热的气流拂过耳廓，令他不自觉地一阵颤栗。  
纽特离开魔法部后没多久，邓布利多就找上了他。他的老师希望他能去一趟巴黎，去对付可能会有所行动的格林德沃。老实说纽特不太想去，他怕自己又会给忒修斯增加额外的负担。然而随后他来自美国的朋友们打乱了他的计划。他不得不带着雅各布去巴黎找蒂娜，以期能找到同样去投奔她的奎妮。  
他们在巴黎再次经历了一系列的混乱。为了找到克雷登斯，他们几乎是费尽了所有心思。纽特甚至提议冒用他哥哥的名义去法国魔法部查看档案。他的运气不错，忒修斯上次的拥抱在他的大衣上留下了一根头发。别问他怎么知道是忒修斯的，他就是知道。蒂娜对于他们兄弟间的关系仍旧十分好奇，纽特不想多说，只避重就轻地提到他哥哥喜欢抱人。反正奎妮不在，也没人能读出他内心的想法。  
他们成功地混了进去，不过非常不巧，他们遇到了同样前来的本尊。纽特在对上忒修斯视线的一刹那立刻拉着蒂娜开始狂奔，开玩笑，他可一点都不想被忒修斯逮着教训一顿。  
可惜他们还是被追上了。不过他们并没有被抓住。蒂娜出其不意的一个咒语竟然把忒修斯捆在了椅子上，纽特回想起自己过去生不如死地接受哥哥特训的日子，感慨这简直是他人生中最美妙的时刻。当然蒂娜又一次对他们之间复杂的兄弟关系表示惊奇。纽特则根本不想承认，忒修斯在杀死他的本事上还远不止如此。  
他们按照线索赶去了拉雪兹神父公墓，在格林德沃的集会上与忒修斯重逢。当人群陆续散开、剩下的人所剩无几后，忒修斯来到了纽特身旁。  
他们看着格林德沃在自己周围召出一圈蓝色的火焰，逼迫剩下的人做出选择：对抗、臣服或是烧死。忒修斯下意识地护住了纽特，他们按兵不动地看着其他人选择立场。一旁的莉塔却突然发动了攻击。她在混乱中打碎了罗齐尔捧着的骷髅头，接着给纽特留下了一句“对你哥哥好点”，就被窜起的火舌烧成了灰烬。  
战况顷刻间发生了扭转，格林德沃逃走了，只留下了可怖的厉火。不灭的火焰在不断的燃烧中化身为巨兽，它疯狂地咆哮着，威力足以摧毁整个巴黎。  
谢天谢地，尼可•勒梅赶到的还算及时。他指挥大家把魔杖插进地面，用万咒皆终来抵御厉火。亮红色的光芒在地上交汇交织，它们从地底喷涌而出，逐渐凝成一堵坚实的屏障。所有人都将魔杖对准了铺天盖地的火焰，他们被魔法对撞产生的巨大气浪吹得根本无法站直身体。然而没有谁敢松手。  
“成功了！”有人率先喊了出来。巫师们瞬间脱力一般地收回魔杖，喘息着庆幸自己劫后余生。  
忒修斯看起来有些踉跄，纽特猜测可能是莉塔的死亡对他造成了一定的打击。他又想起莉塔临死前对他说的话，犹豫了许久还是主动上前给了忒修斯一个拥抱。  
“我早就选好了一边。”纽特听见自己这样说。  
忒修斯靠在他的肩上短促地笑了一声，他却只觉得难受。  
因为嗅嗅偷到了血盟的关系，他们几个幸存者结伴回了霍格沃茨一趟。纽特被邓布利多邀请进去喝一杯下午茶。他本以为忒修斯会不放心自己，没想到他的哥哥只是帮他拦住了试图跟上来的其他人，然后目送他走远。

之后格林德沃开始急剧扩展他的势力，欧洲除了英国以外几乎全线覆没。英国魔法部长没有足够重视格林德沃对魔法界的威胁，以致于英国的傲罗们只能依靠自己。忒修斯也因此频繁地出差，去世界各地追踪黑魔王的踪迹。他与格林德沃的追随者们交锋了有不下数百次，偶尔还要防着自己人中出现内鬼。  
纽特则按照邓布利多的指示在各处进行联络，他没再碰到过忒修斯，大部分时间都是与蒂娜一起行动。他并没有为此感到不安，他对他的哥哥有一种近乎盲目的信任，总觉得他无所不能。所以当他得知忒修斯在执行任务中突然倒地不起时，他的第一反应是怀疑自己的耳朵。  
可惜消息没有出错，忒修斯似乎突发了什么急病，现在正在圣芒戈接受治疗。一瞬间担心、焦虑、愤怒、恐惧等一系列情绪接连喷涌而出，几乎要把他淹没了。梅林啊，纽特忍不住在心里恳求，但愿我不是最后一个得知的人。  
他在圣芒戈五楼的病房中见到了忒修斯，对方显然恢复得不错，仅仅还有一点虚弱。  
“忒修斯！你还好吗？你到底是怎么了？你知不知道你吓了我一跳？”纽特一看到忒修斯就连说了好几个问句。他实在是太害怕了，他不能承受忒修斯可能会有的任何意外。  
“我没事纽特，一点小问题罢了，不值一提。”忒修斯给了他一个安抚的笑容：“倒是你，你怎么来了？”  
忒修斯不提还好，一提纽特的火气又窜了上来：“我不能来吗？你可是我的哥哥，还有什么是比你更重要的呢？如果魔法部没有通知家属，你是不是还打算一直瞒着我？”  
“不，我当然不会。我没有这个意思，我很高兴你能来。”  
忒修斯仍旧维持着他的笑容，可它只让纽特越发火大。他的哥哥简直说谎不打草稿！他是故意的还是真的不知道自己笑得究竟有多牵强？不过纽特到底没再发作，他不想和忒修斯吵架。他的好脾气也只有在面对忒修斯的时候才会失灵，可能是他潜意识里认为对方总会让着他。  
自从巴黎一役后他们已经很久没有好好谈过话，忙碌成了他们最好的借口，见不到面也就无从说起。可当他们现在终于共处一室，他们又不知道该说些什么了。或者说他们之间除了有关格林德沃和邓布利多的话题外，还能说些什么呢？  
即使莉塔早就不在了，曾经亲密无间的两人也还是无可避免地渐行渐远。  
要是能用时间转换器回到过去就好了，纽特在回家的路上忍不住想。回到从前，比如冷战以前，或者亲吻以前。甚至是回到更久远的从前——回到他喜欢忒修斯以前。  
他是从什么时候开始喜欢忒修斯的呢？纽特回答不上来。他对忒修斯的感情就像麻瓜用来酿酒的瓶子。忒修斯送他的魔法生物、每晚讲的睡前故事、难过时给的拥抱、开心时唱的童谣、还有替他吃掉的所有黑巧克力和焦糖……这些统统都是忒修斯放进瓶子里的原料。它们一点一点在忒修斯的爱意中发酵，渐渐的，绵长的亲情也沾染上爱情浓烈的味道。等他反应过来的时候，酸甜的气体早就充满了整个瓶子，轻飘飘又沉甸甸，膨胀得叫人忘乎所以。而忒修斯的那个吻就是打开瓶塞的唯一一道阀门。门一开，他甜美诱人的爱慕就争先恐后地逸散出来，再也收不回去。不过香气总有挥发干净的一天。最后瓶子里剩给他的，只有甘冽又苦涩的感情。

纽特陆续看望了忒修斯几次，他哥哥好转得很快，没过多久就出院了。纽特本想留下来照顾忒修斯一段时间，但被对方拒绝了，理由是格林德沃最近很不安分，纽特应该尽早去完成邓布利多的嘱托。  
他们为此再次发生了争执，纽特认为忒修斯的身体才是最重要的，他说什么也要留下来。而忒修斯坚称自己很好，不需要多余的照顾。  
“你偶尔来看看我就行。”忒修斯爱怜地揉了揉纽特的头发。他已经很多年都没有这样做过了，一时间两人都有些僵硬。  
“你的人生不是只有我，你还有你的神奇动物，还有朋友。他们比我更需要你。”  
“……你这么说我会以为，你是在怪我给你的关注太少。”  
“不，恰恰相反。我是希望你别把太多精力浪费在我身上。”  
“怎么会是——”纽特张嘴就要反驳，忒修斯赶在他说完前打断了他：“纽特！你不可能守我一辈子的。你会有自己的妻子、孩子、家庭，他们才是最需要你的人。”  
“我不会有！”  
“可我会有。”  
纽特低下头沉默了。过了一会他才轻声道：“是吗？你也是该找个人了。”  
忒修斯点了点头：“你也是。”  
于是纽特重新踏上了他联络盟友的旅程。虽然定期还是会回去看一眼他的哥哥，但是大部分时候他们只是书信往来。忒修斯的信大多都是些无关痛痒的问候，关心他事情进行得是否顺利，或是有没有遇见心仪的人。纽特起初还会回信，后来渐渐就懒得看了——忒修斯简直比妈妈还要着急他的终身大事，他可真是烦透了！  
他们最后一次矛盾爆发在餐桌上，忒修斯几次提起了蒂娜，话里话外都在暗示纽特要抓紧机会。纽特不得不一次又一次地重申他们只是朋友，蒂娜也早就有了约会对象。他本以为这就完了，结果话题不知怎么又到了邦缇身上。忒修斯反复强调她肯定喜欢纽特，纽特应该慎重考虑，不要辜负人家。  
“感情是可以慢慢培养的，或许你和她约会几次就会喜欢上她了。”忒修斯把一块涂满了白巧克力和蜂蜜的蛋糕放进了纽特的盘子里，但后者现在一点食欲也没有。  
“需要我教你吗？怎么追她。我想你就是太容易害羞了，如果能——”  
“忒修斯！”纽特把刀叉拍在了桌上。他的手指捏紧又松开，骨节攥得发白：“你不觉得，你不觉得有些太残忍了吗。”他陈述道。  
忒修斯明显怔住了。许久之后他嗓音沙哑地开口：“对不起，我只是……对不起。”  
纽特摇了摇头，从衣架上取下了自己的外套：“忒修斯，我跟你不同。我做不到。”  
明明做错的是忒修斯，落荒而逃的却是自己，纽特觉得这不公平。不过他现在确实不知道自己该以怎样的心情来面对对方，索性就按照邓布利多之前的吩咐去了北欧。  
他在当地的活动遇到了一些阻挠，不算特别危险，只是比较麻烦。他因此多花了近一倍的时间来完成自己的工作，倒是方便了他不必去想无法回家的理由。  
他收到了几封忒修斯的来信，但没有看，只是锁进了箱子里。他想反正过几天自己就会回去了，有什么问题不如当面解决。  
可是今天不知道为什么，纽特从早上起来就感到一阵心慌。他总有种自己错过了或是失去了什么的感觉，且感觉越来越强烈。他甚至莫名其妙地想要流泪，天知道他都多少年没有哭过了。  
“皮克特，我没事，我可能只是太累了。”纽特想对他的护树罗锅笑一笑，转头却突然发现福克斯站在窗外。他猜或许是邓布利多又有什么指示，但福克斯只是把一枚金光闪闪的东西搁在了他的掌心——是一枚雷鸟样式的胸针。是他用自己挣的第一份工资给忒修斯买的，忒修斯几乎从不离身。  
一瞬间纽特像被烫到了似的猛地从座位上跳起来，他茫然无措地站在房间中央，过了好一会才冲向他的箱子。他一股脑地翻出了忒修斯寄给他的所有信件，一封一封飞速浏览过去，完全没有意识到自己的手指抖得厉害。他的眼眶越来越红，直到他看到了最后一封：  
纽特，你还好吗？你一直没有回信，我都要急疯了。我听说北欧并不太平，也不清楚你所在的地方到底安不安全。你可千万要小心，不要逞强不要冒险。  
我敢肯定你还在为上次的事情生气，我要再一次向你道歉，对不起。当然如果道歉有用的话，我绝对还会再说上一千次、一万次！可我知道它对你来说根本毫无意义。所以我只说最后一次来表明我的态度——我知道自己错了，错得离谱。  
我不奢求你原谅我，但是算我恳求你，别气坏自己的身体。我不能允许你受到任何伤害，即使是因为我也不行。答应我，一定要好好的好吗？  
想说的话其实还有很多，可惜留给我的时间不多了，我就只再叮嘱你一遍：无论何时都把你自己放在首位，保护好你自己。  
你可能又要嫌我啰嗦，不过都到最后了，就体谅体谅我吧。没有哪个哥哥会不担心自己的弟弟。  
多么希望你还能再给我一个拥抱啊。  
永远爱你的忒修斯  
纽特的泪水终于落了下来。  
他不记得自己是怎么回到忒修斯家的。要不是嗅嗅不停地往他身上凑，企图偷走他攥在手中的胸针，恐怕他连他的动物们都要忘得一干二净。  
他的父母和老师都站在床前，父亲的眼眶湿润了，母亲早已泣不成声。  
忒修斯面色平静地躺在床上，如果不是枯瘦得快要看不出原型，与睡着了也没什么两样。他的皮肤就像被烧焦了，狰狞的黑色疤痕遍布全身。纽特屏住呼吸缓缓靠近他，不敢发出一点声响。他生怕吵醒了忒修斯的美梦，又怕再也叫不醒他。  
“纽特，节哀。”  
他听见了邓布利多的声音。他被判了死刑。  
“不，邓布利多，我——”纽特费力地吞咽了一下：“我哥哥他、他到底……”  
“是魂咒，忒修斯中了魂咒。”  
“魂咒？”纽特喃喃地跟着重复。  
“一种可怕的黑魔法。会一点点侵蚀人的灵魂，直到死亡。”邓布利多想了想又补充道：“无法破解，只能转移。”  
“转移？”纽特倏地瞪大了双眼，像是突然猜到了什么：“你的、你的意思是——”  
“噢，我可什么都没说。”  
纽特自然不会放过它，他紧紧地盯着邓布利多，脸上写满了哀切和恳求：“告诉我吧邓布利多，你是知道的对不对？魂咒，还有忒修斯。”  
邓布利多没有回答他前一个问题。他反问他：“你确定你要知道吗？有时候被蒙在鼓里，未必不是一种幸福。”  
“我确定。”纽特不假思索地回答。  
邓布利多沉默了片刻，拿出一个漂亮的水晶瓶子递给纽特：“你自己问忒修斯吧。这是他留给你的灵魂碎片。”  
纽特双手接过它，用了好一会才把它打开。瓶子里面装满了暖金色的物质，流光荧荧，带着触手可及的温暖。纽特小心翼翼地将它们倒进冥想盆里，属于忒修斯的记忆立刻清晰地浮现——

忒修斯没想到纽特会来战场上找他，他简直要气疯了，恨不得把纽特抓起来打一顿屁股。他的弟弟不是应该正在北美的某处荒原和当地的神奇动物搞好关系吗？见鬼，忒修斯头痛万分地想，我又被他给耍了。  
当然他的怒火没能持续太久，从小到大，他总是拿纽特可怜兮兮的样子没有办法。只要纽特一对他撒娇，就是天上的星星他也愿意给弟弟摘下来，何况只是原谅他的擅作主张？所以忒修斯仅仅是假装生气地瞪了弟弟一眼，心里其实早就被纽特的眼神融化成了一滩糖浆。  
他们一同往军营走，不巧中途遇到了埋伏。混战爆发了，他一边仔细保护好纽特，一边艰难地取得了胜利。但尚不等他们松一口气，一名漏网的黑巫师就不要命似的冲了过来。  
是个有点本事的家伙，忒修斯暗自做了评估。他在同对方的战斗中很快就找出了破绽，并与纽特形成了一套互相配合的作战体系。他们的计划取得了成效。可对方明显是要拼个鱼死网破，甚至不惜献祭自己召唤出了一只足以毁掉整个战场的怪物。  
忒修斯没有纽特那么惊讶，他冷静地指导弟弟同他一起用出了一种古书上记载的魔法，成功地杀死了对方。  
但他们并没有赢——一缕溃散的黑烟趁忒修斯无力还手时朝他袭来，然后刺中了扑过来替他挡开的纽特。  
“纽特！”  
他撕心裂肺地喊他弟弟。

忒修斯在接下来的两天里翻遍了几乎所有能想到的典籍。有关魂咒的部分大多语焉不详，不过有一条是明确的：魂咒无法消除无法破解，但可以在血亲之间转移。转移前的魂咒会使宿主昏迷，并在痛苦的梦魇中迅速发作，留下最多三天寿命；转移后的魂咒可以存在很久，但宿主要在清醒的状态下忍受无尽的折磨，并随时做好迎接死亡的准备。  
忒修斯向邓布利多求证了这一说法，最终决定进行尝试，把纽特身上的魂咒转移给自己。  
邓布利多问他你确定吗？一命换一命真的值得吗？忒修斯淡淡地笑了笑没有说话。  
“我没有别的意思忒修斯，只是想确保你不会后悔。我不想将来有一天，你会因此怨恨纽特。”  
“我不会后悔，永远不会。”忒修斯斩钉截铁地回答。  
于是在昏迷后的第三天，纽特从无止境的痛苦中清醒过来，还以为自己就是做了个噩梦。  
和忒修斯预想的一样，纽特向他道歉，且坚持自己并不后悔。  
忒修斯深深地凝视着他，在心里对自己说：你看纽特都不后悔，我又怎么可能会后悔呢？我是那么地爱他，比他爱我更甚。别说是一命换一命了，就是赌上来生，我也在所不惜。  
当然他也相信纽特知道真相后一定会恨他。他无力改变，只希望纽特能记住，自己曾说过并不后悔的话。  
他拒绝在纽特面前谈起战争，因为他们所付出的代价实在太大。他不觉得自己算什么英雄，他可连自己的战役都没能打赢。  
他还记得自己曾信誓旦旦地在父亲面前夸口会一辈子护着纽特。他哪里能想到，他的承诺原来如此幼稚可笑。他不敢去想如果有一天自己不在了纽特又会如何。他只能祈祷自己尽可能活得久一点，也好陪纽特走得再远一些。  
忒修斯尝试了所有办法来压制自己体内的魂咒，但成效甚微，也不知道能为他多争取几天。他考虑了良久，最后决定自己不能把希望都押在一处——他得让纽特成长起来，成长得足够强大，不需要他也能活得很好。  
他开始要求纽特直面自己的缺点，温柔又强硬的，不许他讨价还价。纽特理所当然地误会了他，认为他变得和父亲一样，专制又蛮不讲理。  
解释是没有用的，纽特比忒修斯想的还要有自己的主意。忒修斯默许了纽特以考察神奇动物为由而不时的离家出走，也默许了他以独立为由从自己的公寓搬出去。因为他发现自己的性格似乎受到了魂咒的影响，他内心深处的阴暗面不断扩大，好几次差点在魔法决斗时真的对纽特动手。他已经变得有些危险了，忒修斯懊恼地想，在找到解决办法前，他得适当地与纽特保持距离。  
不过他还是放心不下对方。为了缓解自己的忧虑，也为了排解自己的思念，忒修斯总是借纽特出门考察的契机偷偷住进纽特家里。纽特的房子真的很小，忒修斯几乎长腿一迈就能从卧室跨进客厅。但他对此相当满意，狭小的空间似乎到处都是纽特的气息。  
忒修斯喜欢在纽特房间的每一处流连，猜测纽特是否也曾在某个时刻停留过一会。他对纽特使用过的所有东西都爱不释手，有时候一个杯子他就能把玩上一整天。他也很喜欢在纽特的床上入睡。蓬松的被子和柔软的枕头上满满的全是纽特的味道，他穿着明显小一号的睡衣躺进去，就好像把纽特抱了个满怀。  
偶尔运气好他还会碰到正巧回来的纽特，他们抵足而眠，珍惜过一天少一天的幸福时间。  
果然幸福的时间总是流逝得飞快，魂咒在不知不觉中疯狂蔓延，渐渐侵蚀了忒修斯的身体、精神乃至灵魂。他的皮肤上开始出现焦黑的伤口，它们始终无法愈合，只会不停地翻出鲜红的血肉，有的甚至深可见骨。他的理智也在黑暗的漩涡中不断沉浮，光影在他的脑海中来回撕扯，都想把他拖进无尽的深渊。  
纽特成了忒修斯唯一的慰藉。他抚摸他的照片，或是用魔法幻化出他的样子，想象他就在自己眼前。他反复回想他们从小到大所有在一起的经历。每当他觉得自己已经到了极限的时候，只要在记忆里看见阿尔忒弥斯对他笑了，他就又能撑过很久。他靠着大量的魔法药水来维持自己表面的健康，尽管不是长久之计却非常奏效，哪怕是纽特都被他骗了过去。  
忒修斯一直以为他的日子会长久如此，痛苦和思念就是他每日的主题。他虽然无法再像从前一样亲近纽特，可至少对于纽特来说，他的存在谁也无法代替。  
然而莉塔•莱斯特兰奇出现了，出现得始料未及。  
莉塔是纽特学生时代唯一的也是最好的朋友，他甚至因为替她顶罪而被学校开除。忒修斯不清楚她为什么会搬到自己隔壁，反正他没有告诉纽特，并暗自祈祷他们永远也别碰到。但很可惜某天他刚准备打开房门迎接自己的弟弟，就听见纽特答应了要与莉塔一起喝一杯的邀请。  
忒修斯不知道自己费了多大的努力才没有对纽特喊出不许去，他掐破了自己的掌心，指甲深深地陷进了肉里。他尽可能使自己平静地开口，却无论如何都挤不出半点笑意。等纽特对他说可能要晚一些回家、甚至还把箱子托付给他的时候，他则明确地感到自己想要杀人。  
不过他什么都没说，只沉默地接过了纽特的宝贝箱子。

忒修斯已经很久没有喝醉过了，醉酒容易误事，尤其是作为一名傲罗。可今天他放任自己喝醉了，一杯又一杯，只想大醉一场再也不要醒来。他觉得自己很疼，不知道是来自于魂咒还是来自于他情绪本身。他自虐一般地猜测他的阿尔忒弥斯是否会有一个美妙的夜晚，然后在无边痛苦的幻境中让自己醉得更狠。  
忒修斯喜欢纽特，各种意义上的。从他第一眼看见纽特或者更早，从他第一次知道纽特的存在开始，纽特就成了他再也无法割舍的羁绊和牵挂。  
他喜欢纽特口齿不清喊他哥哥的样子，软软糯糯的，围着他兴奋地跑前跑后；他也喜欢纽特一本正经喊他忒修斯的样子，认认真真的，牵着他固执地不肯松手；他还喜欢纽特目光闪烁喊他忒奥的样子，结结巴巴的，抱着他一边撒娇一边害羞……喜欢纽特就像是他天生的本能一样。他喜欢他的全部，恨不得把他一口吃掉。  
忒修斯记得自己在某次执行任务途中，不小心打翻了现场的一瓶迷情剂。虽然他及时地从房间里撤了出来，但他还是闻到了一些白巧克力和蜂蜜的味道，混杂着纽特箱子里所独有的属于生物的气味。他没有感到惊讶，反倒是有种恍然大悟的感觉，或者说理当如此的想法——他对纽特的爱早就植根在他的心脏里，随着每一滴血液在身体中无数次循环，供给他每一个器官。他甚至连骨头缝里都滋生着对纽特的爱意，又怎么可能闻到纽特以外的气息？   
可忒修斯也很清醒地明白，他对纽特的感情此生都不会有结果。抛开他们性别和伦理的禁忌不谈，纽特一直以来都只是把他当作最为亲近的兄长。如果对方知道自己对他抱有爱情乃至爱欲的话，恐怕一辈子都不会再靠近他。  
所以忒修斯只能把自己的感情统统掩藏在亲情之下，单纯以哥哥的名义来爱他的弟弟。他不能叫纽特察觉，无论如何都不能。他自我催眠地想其实这样也好，能以哥哥的身份守护他、以家人的存在陪伴他，就足够了。至少不管怎样他们都是兄弟，是血脉相连、打断了骨头连着筋的人不是？  
然而莉塔的出现打碎了他的美梦。他痛苦地意识到，纽特身边会有比他更亲密的人来取代他的位置。他不再是纽特的唯一，他的阿尔忒弥斯再也不会属于他。  
莉塔会知道纽特一笑起来雀斑就会挤成乖巧的一团吗？她会知道纽特老把不爱吃的食物偷偷藏起来扔掉吗？会知道纽特睡觉不老实总是喜欢踢被子吗？知道纽特喂养神奇动物时慈爱得像个母亲、纽特谈论起神奇动物时眼睛会发光发亮、纽特为神奇动物闹别扭时只需要一个亲吻就能哄好吗？  
忒修斯不知道莉塔会不会知道，当然她永远也别知道最好。  
忒修斯在半梦半醒间听到了纽特的动静，他以为自己又做梦了。他的脑子被酒精蒸成了一锅浆糊，一个疯狂的声音在他的脑海里不停盘旋：阿尔忒弥斯，是他的阿尔忒弥斯。他的阿尔忒弥斯回来了。他要牢牢地抓住他，再也不能弄丢。  
行动快过思考。忒修斯顺势就把纽特拽到了自己身下，紧紧地拥进怀里，打死也不肯松手。他用了有十成的力气，对方越是反抗他越是用力，恨不得把纽特揉进自己的身体。过了一会他发现纽特老实下来，似乎是放弃了抵抗，任由他随意摆弄。他对此满意极了，不禁撑起了自己的身体想要好好地看一看对方。  
阿尔忒弥斯的眼睛依旧很亮，像宝石、像湖面，也像亘古不变的月光。忒修斯着迷地看着他，鼻尖萦绕着对方独特的香气，令他不自觉地吻了上去。  
他在梦中早已吻过阿尔忒弥斯千百次，所以他轻车熟路地撬开了对方的嘴，灵活自如地勾弄对方的舌尖，吮吸对方的唇瓣。阿尔忒弥斯的回应无疑是最好的催情剂，忒修斯的欲火在亲吻中越烧越旺，很快就不再满足于浅尝辄止。他迫切地想要脱下纽特的衬衫与他贴得更为紧密，而他也的确这么做了。但是纽特突然剧烈地挣扎起来，使欲火中烧的忒修斯越发失去理智。他凶狠又霸道地再次吻住对方，手上的动作也愈加粗暴。  
就在他几乎要得逞之际，纽特突然狠狠地咬了他一口。尖锐的刺痛让他意识到眼前的一切不是什么梦境，他是真的对纽特做出了越界的举动。  
忒修斯的酒一下子全醒了，他像中了石化咒一般瞬间停了下来，不敢去看纽特脸上的表情。直到纽特从房间里逃出去，忒修斯还始终维持着刚才的样子一动不动，表情是前所未有的懊恼和悔恨。  
他想他完了，他的弟弟现在一定想要杀了他。他肯定被当成了一个疯子，一个变态，一个觊觎自己亲兄弟的淫魔。肮脏又下流、恶心又荒唐，简直是斯卡曼德家的耻辱。他的头疼得快要炸开，酒精带来的后遗症叫他根本无力深思。他以为自己倒头就能昏睡过去，可现实是他比任何时候都要清醒。  
忒修斯清醒地枯坐了一夜，等天亮后他把自己打理清楚，又变成了平日人们眼中的精英。  
他去隔壁拜访了莉塔，装作不经意地问了她几个关于纽特的问题。他悄悄用了些审讯的技巧，结果发现好像是自己想多了，他们两个分明只是朋友。  
他在莉塔若有所思的目光中露出了一贯得体的笑容，心里却暗骂了一句脏话，怪自己疑神疑鬼把事情搞得一团糟。不过他马上又想，即使不是莉塔，以后纽特身边也必然会有其他人。总有一天他的阿尔忒弥斯会彻底属于别人，而他能做的就只有微笑着送上祝福，目送他渐渐走远。  
疼痛又一次席卷了他，比往常的每一次都更令他难以忍受。他费了极大的努力才没有在人前失态。他的衬衫被冷汗浸透了，攥紧的指缝间隐隐有红色的痕迹。  
如果纽特还愿意再见他的话，他一定要去跟对方好好道歉。他在心底告诫自己。直面自己的错误，承认自己的背德，接受对方的疏远。他不怪纽特可能会对他怀有的怨恨。哪怕断绝关系从此老死不相往来，他也能逼迫自己接受。毕竟他是那么爱他，爱他胜过这爱意本身。

纽特离家出走结束后的第一件事就是来找他，忒修斯对此毫不意外。他没有让纽特把质问的话说完，先发制人地表达了他最诚挚的歉意。他默默在心里祈祷不会在纽特脸上看见嫌恶的表情，他怕自己会承受不住以致做出什么难以理喻的事情。  
或许梅林真的听见了他的祈祷，纽特不仅表示自己不太介意，还反问他是不是喜欢自己。噢，他天真懵懂的阿尔忒弥斯啊，他忍不住苦笑。他爱他爱得都要疯了，又怎么可能会不喜欢。  
接下来的发展完全超出了忒修斯的预期。纽特满脸通红地看着他，结结巴巴、词不达意，就像是要跟他表白。不，他几乎可以确定，纽特就是要跟他表白。  
一时间巨大的狂喜砸得忒修斯晕头转向，他差点就要满口答应了。但他摸到了自己衣服下的伤痕，熟悉的疼痛令他瞬间清醒过来。  
忒修斯差不多用尽了毕生的隐忍才得以开口：“别说，阿尔忒弥斯。别说。”他近乎心碎地恳求。  
他不敢直视纽特苍白的脸色和质问的眼神。他怕自己会于心不忍，会在冲动之下改口答应他。他的纽特还是那么体贴，没有在第一时间责难他，反而把错误都归结在自己身上。可是他的阿尔忒弥斯怎么会有错呢？错的都是我。是我不该打破你平静的生活，是我不该在打破后还负不起责任，也是我不该给了你期待又辜负了你的期待。都是我的不该。  
当纽特问他是否是后悔了的时候，他多想坚定又大声地宣布：他此生最不可能后悔的事情就是爱上了阿尔忒弥斯。他恨不得全世界的人都知道他有多爱他，他恨不得昭告天下。什么世俗、伦理、道德，都统统见鬼去吧，有什么能比自己挚爱的人也同样爱着自己更重要呢？  
可他还是不能答应。如果说有什么是连他都不得不在乎的，恐怕也就只有纽特本身了。他希望他的阿尔忒弥斯可以永远幸福，不必承受失去挚爱的痛苦。他不能允许纽特受到一丁点的伤害，哪怕这伤害源于纽特对他的爱。  
不过在看到纽特头也不回地离开之后，他想自己或许又做错了。他已经伤到了他。  
忒修斯从纽特走的第一天起就开始写信，他每天都写，有时甚至一天能写好几封。他的信大多都只是用来宣泄感情，没有开头没有结尾，只有通篇的“我很想你”、“天知道我有多想和你在一起”、“我明白自己错得离谱”、“我该拿你怎么办呢”、“你一定非常恨我吧”、“是我过去太自以为是了”、“我们都应该学会放手”、“对不起”、“我永远爱你”……有一些信则连完整的词句都没有，整张纸满满的都是纽特和他的名字。  
忒修斯也曾委婉地问过邓布利多要如何才能使弟弟听话。邓布利多回答说，省省吧，纽特已经够听话了。你的弟弟可不会一见面就要打断你的鼻梁。  
不过作为一名合格的人生导师，邓布利多还是就斯卡曼德兄弟间的矛盾进行了调解，并成功地将纽特劝回到忒修斯身边。但忒修斯并没能为此感到高兴，反倒是顾虑重重，为纽特担忧得不行。他清楚地意识到纽特已经陷了进去。不管他们再如何粉饰太平，他们都不可能退回到原来的兄弟关系。他们无可避免地会越陷越深，而他作为稍微清醒的一方，必须要帮对方及时止损。他要让纽特彻底死心。  
于是忒修斯找到了他的邻居，同时也是纽特最在意的朋友莉塔，请她帮自己一个忙陪他演一场戏。他许诺之后会给莉塔安排一份魔法部的工作。  
莉塔起先想要拒绝，不过在了解到部分实情后马上就改了口：“我答应你。事实上我一直为当年的事情感到非常愧疚，我想为纽特做点什么，但似乎他什么也不需要。现在我想为你做应该也一样，反正你也是为了他。”  
“谢谢。”忒修斯第一次对她露出了真心实意的笑容：“我猜我大概知道为什么你能成为纽特的朋友了。”  
纽特很快就得知了他刻意散布的消息。他冷静地等着对方前来质问，最后等到的却是一句干巴巴的祝福。他的阿尔忒弥斯啊，忒修斯万分痛苦地捂住了自己的眼睛。你的心实在是太过柔软了，叫我该拿你怎么办才好？他想自己是一辈子都不可能忘记纽特那天失魂落魄的样子了，仿佛被他亲手杀掉了一般，让他的心也一并死了。他有一瞬间的后悔，觉得自己可能逼得太过了些。可他看着自己已经开始溃烂的皮肤又不得不在心底警告自己，他现在不狠下心的话，纽特迟早有一天会承受数倍于此的痛苦。

忒修斯在纽特动身去纽约后接到了追捕格林德沃的工作。他用一如平常的口吻给纽特写了封信，简单地交代了自己的近况并祝对方一切顺利。事后他想纽特肯定没有看，不然他的小混蛋怎么会不知死活地去招惹格林德沃？他在格雷维斯写信向他了解他不是很走寻常路的弟弟时就隐约察觉到不对劲，紧接着纽特差点被执行死刑的消息险些使他心脏骤停。要不是他的属下及时拉住了他，恐怕他现在已经杀进美国魔法国会了。  
他焦急地等待着有关纽特的所有消息，在听说对方平安无事、准备返回伦敦的时候终于松了口气。莉塔嘲笑他紧张过度，就像一只护崽的母鸡。忒修斯随意地勾了勾嘴角，懒得同她解释有个随时可能毁掉半个纽约的弟弟，是种多么痛苦的甜蜜。  
忒修斯的甜蜜还没回来，他的痛苦倒是很快就来了。托奎尔•特拉弗斯找到了他，严厉地指控了纽特在纽约犯下的种种罪行。他振振有词地对纽特进行批判，认为对方的所作所为简直是在给英国巫师抹黑。忒修斯面无表情地盯着他，在他说出“一无是处”这一评价时，冷声打断道：“请问您是以什么立场在我面前对他进行评价的，司长先生？我以为，这世上不会有人比我更了解纽特了。”  
特拉弗斯愣了一下，他没想到忒修斯会如此不留情面。他还想要再辩解些什么，然而忒修斯没有给他机会：“作为他的哥哥，我无条件地信任他所做的一切自有他的道理。因此，您如果只是对他表示不满的话，恕我无法奉陪。”  
特拉弗斯被他的话噎住了，他颇为恼怒地瞪着忒修斯。后者倒是丝毫没受影响，只是把背挺得更加笔直，冷漠的视线带着几分居高临下。  
最后特拉弗斯只好妥协，答应暂时不会去找纽特的麻烦。不过纽特下次的出境申请就要忒修斯自己看着办了。忒修斯对此倒是无所谓，反正他会想办法把纽特弄到自己部门来的，到时候纽特能不能出境也就是他一句话的事。  
解决完魔法部的问题，忒修斯又与邓布利多取得了一次联系。他相信纽特会去纽约绝非偶然，应该是邓布利多指使了他。他对邓布利多的做法有点不满，觉得他不该把纽特卷进浑水里。可邓布利多却说，我仅仅是在合适的时间给他提供了一个建议。于是忒修斯沉默了。他想他不得不承认，真正逼走纽特的其实是自己。  
忒修斯本打算等纽特一回来就去见见他，无奈最近魔法部的工作实在太多，纽特又一直躲他，搞得他根本找不到机会。  
后来纽特写信邀请母亲去参加自己的新书发布会，母亲转头就把消息告诉了他，叫他带上莉塔一起去给弟弟撑撑场面。  
忒修斯在发布会现场见到了纽特新招的助理邦缇，她对自己的新工作似乎格外痴迷，谈起神奇动物时的眼神充满了亢奋。她或许还有一点迷恋纽特本身，忒修斯敏锐又自豪地想，没人能拒绝纽特的魅力。  
这次会面忒修斯仍旧没能跟纽特说上什么，纽特基本上全程没有理他，始终在跟邦缇或是出版商说话。忒修斯也没有强求，反正过段时间纽特想要出境还是得来找他。  
果然没过多久他们就又在魔法部的走廊上见面了。纽特看见他后显得很局促，只是简单地同他打了个招呼。他也没有多说什么，直接领着纽特进了会议厅，然后坐在一旁听审。当听到纽特直白得有些可爱的出境理由时，他没忍住扬起了嘴角；而听到纽特拒绝加入他的部门时，尽管早就有所预料，他还是不免感到失落。  
他追着纽特跑了出去，在走廊上喊住了他。他本来有很多话想要叮嘱纽特，一开口却变成了问他想要选择哪一边。  
纽特看起来有些生气，忒修斯不知道自己又是哪里惹到了他。他只能给对方一个拥抱来表达自己的歉意，并提醒对方注意魔法部的监视。  
纽特走后忒修斯在原地站了很久。他有很多年没有拥抱过纽特了，即使是单纯兄弟间的拥抱也没有。他无法抑制地觉得怀念。他的阿尔忒弥斯已经长大了，他再也不能随心所欲地抱着他。

忒修斯相信魔法部的出境限制根本拦不住他一肚子鬼主意的弟弟，果不其然，没过几天纽特就到了巴黎。  
忒修斯有些哭笑不得，为此他还再次接受了上司的审问。不过他坚称自己毫不知情，不管是纽特的行踪，还是邓布利多在其中的作用。  
然而特拉弗斯始终坚信是邓布利多搞的鬼，他带领他们一群人怒气冲冲地赶到了霍格沃茨，当面与邓布利多进行对峙。  
邓布利多自然不会承认。他把纽特夸了一顿，夸得忒修斯恨不得拍手叫好。  
之后他们一行人又追着线索去了巴黎。出乎他意料的是，他居然在法国魔法部遇到纽特，或者说，遇到了另一个自己。他的弟弟又用复方汤剂变成他的样子了，忒修斯感到无奈又好笑。  
他想上前去提醒纽特务必要小心格林德沃，但很明显对方误解了他的意图，拉着同伴就开始狂奔。他不得以只好用了魔咒，没想到纽特的同伴实力不弱，竟然把他捆在了椅子上。而纽特呢？纽特在一旁幸灾乐祸地看着他，甚至还有些洋洋得意。我真该把他抓起来打一顿屁股，忒修斯不无爱怜地想。  
可惜忒修斯也没有多余的时间与弟弟纠缠，他的同僚已经找到了格林德沃的踪迹，他们即刻要赶往拉雪兹神父公墓。  
当然等他带着傲罗们闯进格林德沃的集会时，正努力缩小本就不多的存在感、混在黑压压一片人群中围观的，不是他的弟弟又是谁？忒修斯微微叹了口气，不动声色地往纽特所在的方向靠近。  
之后他们与格林德沃爆发了激烈的冲突，忒修斯下意识地把纽特护在了怀里。冲突中有人离开了他们的阵营，有人则永远地离开了他们。  
忒修斯在对付完厉火后有些虚脱，魂咒给他的身体造成了太大负担，他没办法还像过去一样轻松自如地随时迎战。不过很快他就觉得自己又浑身充满了干劲，因为纽特主动给了他一个拥抱。纽特对他说自己早就选好了一边时他确定自己笑了，他突然产生了一种格林德沃也不是完全一无是处的错觉。  
他们几个幸存者一道去了一趟霍格沃茨，邓布利多拿到血盟后邀请纽特进学校去坐一会。忒修斯拦住了试图跟过去的上司并解开了邓布利多手上的警示环，远远地目送弟弟的背影消失在长桥尽头。  
接下来的一段日子里忒修斯的身体状况居然好转了不少，魂咒的发作频率明显减缓，或许是之前的压制措施起了作用。但忒修斯丝毫不敢放松警惕。格林德沃的活动越来越频繁，他必须用自己仅有的时间尽可能地为纽特的未来做好打算。  
纽特也在邓布利多的刻意安排下始终与他保持距离。忒修斯听说他与那位名叫蒂娜的美国傲罗走得很近，一时竟不知道自己该有什么心情。他明明应该感到欣慰和高兴的，他的阿尔忒弥斯终于放下了对他的感情，找到了更为合适的归属。可他的面部神经好像坏死了一样，任凭他如何努力也无法挤出哪怕一丁点的笑意。  
他只得不断地对自己进行自我催眠：他很开心，他是真心实意地希望他们在一起；他可以放心了，他的纽特即使没有他也会过得很好。同时他也把自己投入到无尽的工作当中，用高强度的任务来麻痹自己，使自己没有胡思乱想的空闲。  
结果就是魂咒的影响在他过度的思虑和劳累下彻底爆发了。忒修斯在某次执行任务的途中突然倒下，被他的下属们紧急送往了圣芒戈。  
他没敢告诉纽特，但该死的魔法部替他通知了家属。于是他不得不打起十二万分的精神来面对他曾经最为亲密的弟弟，以免被纽特看出什么端倪。  
他能感觉到纽特因为担忧他而暗含的怒火。他一边庆幸还好自己用魔咒遮掩住了他现在极为可怖的外貌，一边暗自决定永远也不能让纽特知道真相。  
他的病情并没有任何好转，哪怕是最顶尖的治疗师也对此无能为力。忒修斯选择了出院，不想再把自己所剩无几的时间耗费在这里。纽特执意要留下来照顾他，他拒绝了，然后他们再次发生了争执。  
忒修斯在听到纽特又一次说没有什么比他更重要的时候，感觉自己的心脏被酸涩给填满了。他又何尝不是呢？他的阿尔忒弥斯就是他生命中永恒的光啊。他多么希望自己能长久地沐浴在他纯洁柔和的月光下，陪伴他一同迎来每一天的朝霞。可是他清醒地知道他不能。他可以存在于纽特所有的过去还有现在，却唯独没有将来。他的人生已经走到了尽头，而纽特的旅途才刚刚启程。他不能让纽特把时间继续耗费在自己身上了。  
忒修斯不合时宜地想起了蒂娜，他尽可能委婉地向纽特指出这一点，告诉对方他还有比自己更加重要的牵挂。纽特否认了他的说法，并质疑他是不是在嫉妒。噢，他当然是，忒修斯有些酸楚地想。他怎么可能会不嫉妒？不过纽特怕是等不到他承认的一天了。  
忒修斯逼自己说出精心设计过的违心话，残忍地打碎了纽特的幻想。纽特强颜欢笑地走了，留下他一个人陷入了沉思。  
要是他能替纽特伤心、替他难过就好了，就像转移魂咒一样。他的阿尔忒弥斯就应该生活在甜蜜的梦境里，永远不必体会现实中的种种痛苦。  
然而现实就是他不仅没能带给纽特丝毫甜蜜，反倒还成了他一切痛苦的源头。  
我可真是失败啊，忒修斯挫败地叹了口气。

因为死亡的临近，忒修斯对于纽特的未来感到越发忧虑。纵使他有时候会被自己的念头气得不轻，他也还是不厌其烦地鼓励纽特早点找到自己的归属。他们在餐桌上爆发了最后一次矛盾。他怀着满腔复杂的心绪怂恿纽特与女孩子约会，结果得到了纽特对他失望透顶的控诉。  
那一刻忒修斯有种恐慌，他觉得自己要永远失去纽特了。他想他必须要说点什么。可语言实在是太过苍白无力，除了毫无意义的一再道歉他什么也说不出来。  
他想为自己辩驳、为自己辩解，想大声告诉纽特他有多爱他，求他别对自己失望。他可以把自己的整颗心都挖出来送给他，炽热的滚烫的，带着他全部的爱。  
但事实上他连挽留纽特不要走的勇气都没有。纽特也根本不会需要他可悲的心，还有可笑的爱。  
忒修斯在纽特离开后猛地咳了起来，炽热滚烫的鲜血从口中喷涌而出，逐渐凝固成一滩冰冷的痕迹。他想人的血总是会失去温度的，爱却不会。因为它注定只能深埋心底。  
他陆续给纽特寄去了好几封信，可惜一封回信都没有。他听说纽特去了北欧，格林德沃势力最庞大的几个地区之一。忒修斯为此感到格外焦虑，哪怕邓布利多给他带来了纽特确切的消息，他也始终没能完全放下心来。他每天都要为纽特当下的平安祈祷，同时也要替纽特以后的生活做好谋划。他可真是太累了。他惆怅又无奈地想，等忙完了自己一定要好好歇一歇。  
他的身体对疼痛已经趋于麻木，他一度怀疑自己丧失了痛觉。当然也可能是他每时每刻都在思念纽特的缘故，他的阿尔忒弥斯足以治愈他的一切。  
忒修斯本以为自己会更多地回忆他们的童年，可实际上他最念念不忘的反倒是他们之间仅有的一个吻。亲吻阿尔忒弥斯真的比他所有的幻想都要甜美，他为此沉沦，也为此忏悔。他想他的确无可救药了，他唯一的寄托竟然是他一生的罪过。  
不过他也不是完全没有想起小时候的事。他记得自己送给纽特的蒲绒绒死了，纽特非常难过，晚上躲在被子里小声抽泣。他从背后抱住他，不算宽大的手掌轻轻抚过他的头发：“亲爱的，所有的生命都会死亡，你得学会接受。”  
“你也会吗？”  
“我也会。”  
忒修斯看见纽特瞬间变得更加黯淡的脸色有些于心不忍，于是他向弟弟保证：“我会努力活得比你久，阿尔忒弥斯，我会死在你之后。”  
“不，我不要。”他记得纽特迎着他不解的目光坚定道：“我不想要你像我一样难过，哥哥。我们要活得一样久。”  
然后他们互相对视着笑了：“好，我们会的。”  
但现在他终究还是要留下他的阿尔忒弥斯一个人难过。  
忒修斯是多么希望死前还能最后再抱纽特一次啊，就像纽特初生时他第一次抱他一样。  
万物有生有死，万事有始有终。  
忒修斯不舍地闭上双眼，手中紧攥的雷鸟胸针落在了一边。

纽特从冥想盆中退出来，听见忒修斯对他说：  
“阿尔忒弥斯，我不知道你会不会发现这段记忆，但我的本意是不想叫你知道的。可如果你已经看到了，我还是希望你能够记得，自己当初说过‘并不后悔’的话。  
你不欠我什么，所有的一切本就是我该承受的。是你替我中了魂咒，而我不过是代你背负后果。  
你也不要难过。你要相信我会变成星星，用另一种方式永远陪着你，我的阿尔忒弥斯。  
我永远爱你。”  
纽特早已泪流满面。  
你带走了我的太阳，忒修斯。月亮再也不会发光。  
纽特小心翼翼地把水晶瓶子紧贴着胸口收好。邓布利多告诉他这是忒修斯留给他的护身符，可以在一定限度内保护他，使他免受黑魔法的伤害。纽特忍不住笑了，只是笑得比哭还要难看。他坐到床边，伸出手臂最后一次抱住忒修斯。是冰冷的，他想，他的太阳再也不会给他温暖。  
“哥哥，忒修斯，忒奥。”纽特附身贴近忒修斯耳边，他的泪水砸在忒修斯脸上划过眼角，看起来就像是忒修斯也在为他哭。  
“我后悔了。”  
纽特拥抱了忒修斯很久，他觉得自己能清晰地感受到哥哥身上的每一根骨头。它们硌得他生疼，可他一点都不想松手。他一寸寸抚过忒修斯身上的伤疤，最终在他的唇上落下一个吻：“我也永远爱你。”  
之后纽特整理了忒修斯的遗物。他哥哥的东西少得可怜，除了衣服、文件、魔法道具外，就只剩下他的照片、他们往来的信件还有他送给忒修斯的礼物。相当符合忒修斯的形象了，纽特满心苦涩地想。除了工作就只有他。  
忒修斯的葬礼也非常简单。来的人很多，大部分都是他生前的同僚和朋友。  
纽特扶着忒修斯的棺材往前走，穿过人群或惋惜或同情的低语，耐心又缓慢地一步一步往前走。  
他低着头看自己脚下的路，看着看着就想起哥哥最初牵着他教他走路的场景：八、九岁的男孩子大多莽撞粗心，哪有什么耐心陪更小的孩子不停摔跤？可忒修斯一点也没有不耐烦。他牢牢地牵着他的手，谨慎地护在他身后，极尽温柔地陪他迈出了人生的第一步。他又想起忒修斯每次牵着他带他出门的场景：不像其他长辈一样喜欢唠叨，忒修斯大多时候只是沉默地牵着他，放缓步子陪他慢慢走过人生的每一步。他会在他出神的时候轻轻捏一下他的手掌，提醒他要注意脚下。  
但现在再也不会有人提醒他了。纽特被石子绊了一下，猛地回过神来。  
这是他们一同走过的最后一程。纽特陪哥哥走完，就走完了忒修斯的一生。这一生很短，他们没走多久就到了墓地。  
纽特停下脚步站定在忒修斯的墓碑前，黑色的大理石面上刻着简短的墓志铭，是纽特替他写的——他把太阳化作星辰。  
人群中出现了一阵骚动，有人提出不妥，认为他们应该在墓碑上表彰这位声名显赫的战争英雄，记录下他的辉煌荣耀。  
纽特对他们说：“他是我哥哥。”  
其他人就不再吭声了。  
纽特又对自己说：“也是我的爱人。”  
是他一半的灵魂。

葬礼结束后纽特搬进了忒修斯的公寓。他谢绝朋友登门拜访，并把每一份大肆渲染“英雄陨落”的报纸和杂志都扔进了垃圾桶。  
忒修斯的房间被他很好地保持了原样。他时常在各处发呆，有时回忆往事，有时暗自猜测忒修斯以前在这间房子里都做过什么。  
他开始无意识地模仿忒修斯，语言、动作、神态。他重复每一件忒修斯曾做过的事情，在同样的时间同样的地点把它们尽可能还原。  
他还偷偷留下了忒修斯的一小撮头发。每当他想忒修斯想得快要发疯，他就喝下复方汤剂变成哥哥的模样。他站在镜子前用忒修斯的口吻同自己对话，露出忒修斯在面对自己时才会流露的表情。  
他的日子过得浑浑噩噩，不知过去了多久才得知了一个他早该知道的消息——忒修斯在死前把自己的全部积蓄拿去做了投资，把每年收益中的一大半，都用于建立他已经获得审批的“神奇动物保护组织”。该组织主要负责到各地对神奇动物进行考察、救助、收容和照料，同时会向广大巫师普及有关神奇动物的各项知识，并对纽特•斯卡曼德先生编写的所有书籍进行宣传。  
纽特刚听说的时候相当惊讶，但他马上就明白了哥哥的用意。出乎所有人意料，纽特没有亲自加入那个组织，只是把邦缇派了过去。他叫她带上了自己多年来收集到的全部文献资料，希望能为他们提供必要的指导。  
或许斯卡曼德家的小儿子天生就不是常人所能理解的，接下来纽特做的事情更加出人意料。忒修斯把自己剩下的投资收益全都留给了纽特，它们完全足够他尽情地挥霍一辈子，哪怕他之后一本书也卖不出去。可他却放弃了继续当他自由自在的生物学家，反而穿上了忒修斯的衣服，去魔法部法律执行司当了一名他曾深恶痛绝的傲罗！  
事实上因为他之前劣迹斑斑，傲罗办公室一开始并不看好他的加入。但纽特所表现出来的惊人实力让人们渐渐意识到，小的斯卡曼德先生或许并不比大的那位差多少。毕竟他可是唯一曾抓到过格林德沃的人。  
当然想要看他笑话的人仍然不在少数。甚至就连他的父母也对此持保留意见，不太相信他们一贯自我的小儿子能够胜任大儿子的工作。纽特没有多说什么，反正从小到大除了忒修斯也没人真正理解过他，他才不在乎别人对他的看法。  
唯一的遗憾是忒修斯的衣服他穿起来的确不太合身，他的同事们常常会开玩笑说他把大衣穿成了魔法长袍。纽特自己也明白他穿不出忒修斯的感觉，可他固执地没有做任何改动，每天照例穿着出门。  
然而随着时间的推移，他的同事们发现，即使纽特穿着忒修斯过于宽大的衣服，也不再显得特别突兀了。他的气质与他的哥哥越来越相似，有时候他们远远地看着纽特走来，甚至会产生一种忒修斯回来了的错觉。到底是亲兄弟啊，他们不禁在心里感慨。  
不仅是气质，纽特在行事作风上也不知不觉改变了很多。就拿特拉弗斯故意找他麻烦的事情来说吧，一向懒得与上司计较的纽特，竟然在特拉弗斯提到忒修斯的瞬间就冷了脸色。而等对方开始大肆贬低忒修斯时，纽特直接打断了他：“不好意思，作为忒修斯的弟弟，我以为不会有人比我更有资格来评价他了，司长先生。”他笔直地站着，平日里温和的眼神变得有些凌厉：“不管你们之间曾有过什么恩怨，我希望您至少能对逝者保有最基本的尊重。至于立场，我肯定无条件站在我哥哥的一边。”  
特拉弗斯明显没有料到纽特会有如此大的反应，他印象中纽特向来都是低调顺从的，与高傲强势的忒修斯截然不同。但此刻他感觉面前的纽特与当年的忒修斯重叠在了一起。他们相似极了，根本无从分辨。  
自此，越来越多认识忒修斯的人在见到纽特后，都会忍不住感叹一句：“你真是像极了忒修斯。”他们或许不会记得，在遥远的过去他们总是会在听说纽特又闯了祸后，对忒修斯抱以同情地说：“纽特可真是一点都不像你。”  
怎么可能会不像呢？纽特现在除了每天还记得喂养自己的神奇动物外，简直快要活成忒修斯的翻版。曾经他最为无法忍受的生活模式，竟然也成为他的习惯：他总是端正地坐在办公桌前，效率惊人地处理掉一份又一份的公文；他大方得体地同人们交谈，在每一场傲罗会议上，条理清晰地发表自己的意见；他执行的任务从来没有过失败，他严肃冷静、雷厉风行，他的下属没有谁敢挑战他的威严……  
纽特还记得自己复方汤剂刚刚用完的时候，为了缓解思念，曾借着拜访邓布利多的名义去看过几次厄里斯魔镜。他长久地站在镜子前面，看见他的哥哥从他的身后拥住他，轻轻蹭他的脸颊。他低声地同忒修斯说话，说自己很想他，问他什么时候回家。他看见忒修斯笑了，他的口型似乎在说：阿尔忒弥斯，我一直都在啊。  
而现在纽特不需要复方汤剂也不需要厄里斯的魔法，他直接站在任何可以反光的地方，就能从倒影中看见他的哥哥。他的忒修斯没有离开，他的忒奥活在了他的身上。  
我是你生命的延续。  
你是我生命的唯一。

在之后的很多年中，纽特始终致力于帮助邓布利多来对抗格林德沃。他在大大小小的战役中取得了惊人的成绩，成为了许多人口中的英雄，也成为了格林德沃追随者的死敌。  
他想这恐怕有一半得归功于忒修斯当年对他的特训，他被迫记住了无数的战斗技巧，以致于现在除了硬碰硬的魔法攻击，其它任何手段都对他无效。至于另一半则得感谢忒修斯留给他的护身符。他不仅对绝大多数黑魔法免疫，而且他还惊奇地发现，它甚至连他的痛觉都一并带走了。他说不上是好是坏，没有疼痛使他更加悍勇无畏，但也意味着他受的伤会带给他更多的风险。  
纽特在读到报纸上对他过分的夸奖时觉得有些好笑，他的名字似乎永远也逃不开与忒修斯相提并论的命运。从他们出生伊始，兄弟的身份就注定了他们要彼此纠缠一生。不管是过去他因为与精英哥哥大相径庭而饱受非议，还是如今他被人们夸赞成不输于哥哥的战争英雄。  
他的父母对于他的改变感到非常欣慰，言谈间总是不自觉地流露出满意的神色。他的下属也对他感到非常钦佩，提起他的语气总是充满了崇拜。所有人都觉得，作为一名傲罗要远比生物学家更令他骄傲，可纽特清楚地知道，忒修斯是不会为他的“成长”感到半分自豪的。  
他的哥哥一生从未试图去说服他成为与之相似的“精英”。忒修斯始终只是希望纽特可以活得任性自我，强大也是为了更好的任性。  
可惜人生无常，纽特到底还是被说服了。被他哥哥的命。  
“没有人可以永远任性，忒奥。”纽特对着镜子里打理得一丝不苟的自己说：“你也不欠我什么，我的路都是自己选的。你能为了我而死，我也能以你活下来。”

纽特一口气吃完了雅各布拿给他的所有白巧克力蜂蜜面包，他有点被齁到了，给自己变了一杯水。老实说他很久都没有吃得这么甜了，他现在更习惯苦一点的食物，黑巧克力和焦糖就正好。太甜的食物容易让人沉迷，苦涩才能让人警惕。  
不过他还是对雅各布说：“谢谢你们的用心，我很喜欢。”  
“噢，客气什么。”雅各布豪爽地拍了拍他的肩膀：“大家都是朋友。”  
纽特吃完后没有呆太久。他还打算回家去见见父母，顺道再去神奇动物保护组织看看。雅各布遗憾地装了几袋面包给他，嘱咐他一定要记得常来。  
“为什么不是你们来看我？”纽特临走前开了个玩笑：“下次该轮到你们了。”  
纽特同父母在一起时远没有同朋友一样自在，他沉默地听他们絮絮叨叨，最后给了他们一人一个拥抱。他在走的时候悄悄修改了他们的记忆，抹去了有关他和忒修斯的一切痕迹。  
什么都不记得大概会幸福一点，纽特轻轻地带上了房门。  
他在回家前还去了神奇动物保护组织一趟，把他的手提箱留在了那里。他家里的神奇动物已经在这些年里陆续被他送了过来，他的手提箱是他仅有的了。  
纽特不舍地再去喂了它们一次。自从忒修斯离开，他的身边就只剩它们了。他几乎每晚都睡在箱子里，因为忒修斯的双人床太大房间太空，他总是整晚整晚的睡不着。  
它们同他作伴，就像朋友和家人一样。陪他度过了漫长的时光，也见证了他最艰难的成长。即使现在他早就不再是什么生物学家，他也始终保留着照料它们的习惯。  
不过分别总是在所难免。  
纽特把嗅嗅放下的时候小家伙死死地抓着他的手指不放。皮克特也从树上跳下来，重新爬回他胸前的口袋。纽特有些哭笑不得，突然就体会到了忒修斯每回出差前，面对扒在他身上不肯放他走的自己时的心情。  
后来还是邦媞过来帮了他，成功地安抚了它们并把它们送到了各自的家人身边。  
“你还是老样子，纽特，一点都没变。”邦缇不无怀念地说。  
纽特冲她腼腆地笑了笑，没有把背挺直也没有绷着嘴角。  
他到家的时候已经是午夜了。他把家中所有的东西都收拾了一番，然后把忒修斯的照片拿出来一张张摆好，仔仔细细地逐一擦拭了一遍。  
忒修斯年长他八岁，是从出生起就注定的差距。决定了他的哥哥永远比他成熟比他强大，永远走在他前面领着他。纽特曾以为他和哥哥间的距离永远也不会缩短，他可以永远跟在哥哥身后，踩着哥哥的影子一步一步向前。可是现在他不仅追上了忒修斯，还远远地超过了他。他们之间再也没有距离，因为距离无限远，甚至跨过了生与死的界线。  
“快结束了。”纽特望着忒修斯意气风发的笑容勾起了嘴角。照片里和照片外的人，都笑得一如往昔的少年。  
次日，纽特陪邓布利多一道赴约，与格林德沃展开决斗。  
他负责牵制克雷登斯，阻止他把战局扩展到更大的地方，以免无辜的人被牵连进来。  
他们战斗了很久，不要命似的，谁都没有分毫保留。黑魔法伤害不了的纽特，但默然者的力量可以。纽特虽然感觉不到疼痛，可他浑身上下早就布满了伤口。他的血不断洒向地面，带走了他的体温，让他的动作渐渐变得迟缓。他开始跟不上对方的攻击，隐隐有要落败的趋势。  
可就在他感到自己已经力不从心的时候，他胸前的护身符突然开始发光。暖流带着魔力源源不断地充盈着他的身体，他握紧了魔杖，再次迎了上去。  
他们再次僵持了很久。最后克雷登斯在杀意的趋势下引爆了自己，选择与他同归于尽。  
纽特在这一刻恢复了他的痛觉。他在粉身碎骨一般的疼痛中笑了，伸手按住了自己的胸口——他胸口的水晶瓶子碎了，暖金色的光芒有如坠落的星辰般倾洒。它们落在他的额头、落在他的脸颊、落在他的指尖……也落在他的心口。  
最终它们长久地停留在他的眼角和唇上，像一滴泪，像一个吻。  
按照纽特•斯卡曼德先生生前的遗愿，他死后与忒修斯•斯卡曼德先生合葬在了一起。他的墓志铭是他早就想好的，由他的朋友们替他刻上——月亮找回了他的光。


End file.
